1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to doped manganese oxide adsorbent materials useful in adsorptive desulfurization. In particular, this disclosure relates to doped manganese oxide adsorbent materials and processes for preparing the doped manganese oxide materials having tunable properties, for example, tunable surface area, pore size and pore volume.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Metal oxides and mixtures are generally chosen as desulfurization sorbents for hot gas desulfurization processes. However, the problem with these largely existing materials is that they suffer from low performance and thermally instability. For example, zinc oxide materials are widely used, and they have been investigated for practical applications. The main drawback of using zinc oxide is the fact that reduction of zinc oxide to metallic zinc occurs around 700° C., largely decreasing the sulfur adsorption capacity. Although other materials, such as carbon or metal doped carbon, are much lower in price, they have a much lower capacity than metal oxide based material. Therefore, there is a need for new sulfur adsorbents with both high performance and low cost.
High sulfur sorption capacity materials are high in demand, having already been investigated due to their potential applications in conventional power generation, polymer electrolyte fuel cells and other processes requiring desulfurization. Manganese oxide octahedral molecular sieves (OMS) materials are promising, having shown to be among the best in terms of performance for desulfurization processes. It would be desirable to increase the sulfur capacity and lower the cost of material.
The present disclosure provides many advantages over the prior art, which shall become apparent as described below.